Tryndamere/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * Having low amounts of HP grants a high critical chance with his passive . Take advantage of this when the enemy underestimates your ability to deal damage during low levels. Often they are taken back when they see their HP drop after being hit by several crits in a row, or they die. Even at early levels can crit for up to 200. * Getting can help deceive your enemies into thinking that you are an easy kill. Stay around 20% hp, and when they come to kill you just exhaust them and crit them repeatedly due to your . * can be deceptively powerful early game. Allowing it to stack up to 8 before using to enter combat can be a great way to get an early kill without your opponent knowing what hit them. * is an excellent way to heal , max it out early and try not to let it fade off before you activate it. * Remember that reduces enemy attack damage so it is a good ability in a team fight even if you don't need to slow anyone in particular. ** If you use right after charging in with , the enemy will have limited time to avoid getting slowed. However, it is common knowledge that will use right after so always be ready to vary your tactics. * is an excellent ability for chasing or escaping, this ability can allow you to pass through walls. * As ignores unit collision, it can be used to quickly get to the melee distance of a ranged champion hiding behind their minions. * When using , make sure you back out before it's too late. Especially when there are Champions with global range Ultimates on the enemy team. Using this ability and then continuing to through a wall is a good way to escape. * Try to delay the activation of as much as possible, as you can still lose health while it is activated. Delaying it is also a very effective way to cause an enemy champion to overcommit while trying to kill you. It is, however, always better to activate it a moment too early than a moment too late - while both can, in the end, cause you to die, the former lowers the chance that you will get hit by a few large bursts of damage and be dead before you can even react. * The two most viable offensive rune types are armor penetration marks and crit chance marks. Critical chance marks boost his early game, allowing more critical strikes and thus more healing with , and armor penetration marks boost his general damage output. * is a prime target for , use to get rid of it. ** In fact, is the most important summoner spell for Tryndamere when him in ranked games, as experienced players will know to CC you as much as they can while you're in . If the team has alot of DoT spells (such as and especially ), it would also be good to purchase a . ** Before playing with , players must take into account that he is one of the few champions that has no mana pool and instead casts his abilities with his health pool. Build Usage * The key for success for is to reach the late game, do not be afraid to be passive on most of the game, since after he gets his he can easily proceed to carry the team, while without it he is rather weak. * greatly enhances 's mid-game performance. * If you are having a tough time against opponents such as with excessive dodge chance, consider purchasing a instead of . This will give you a helpful boost in attack speed and extra attack damage on every 4th attack. The active will also make your attacks not be dodged and give you bonus armor penetration. * Early-late game, Lifesteal can be enormously useful with Tryndamere as his hits deal nuke-like damage and can restore a great amount of his health each hit. Once he hits level 9 and can have max level , lifesteal combined with the healing from his Bloodlust stacks should allow Tryndamere to stay on the battlefield indefinitely, with the exception of purchasing items. s are therefore extremely good with Tryndamere's good farming. * An important item for Tryndamere is Phantom Dancer. Try to get three of these, (three may be a little too much for any extra gear, two plus Infinity edge and his passive will already bring you to 95% crit without runes or masteries) giving him extremely high attack speed, and with his passive, he has 100% crit chance and sometimes more. It also makes his motion faster, making chases and escapes easier. * Buying him is viable. Recommended Items Countering *When Tryndamere runs into battle, he's expecting you to focus him. Focusing him will cause him to use his ultimate and deal very high damage to a few targets, and not killing him will allow him to hit on yourself and your teammates. One of the best strageties against him is to wait until he pops , then try to CC him as much as possible, especially if he has . If he has cleanse, persistant CC effects still work well, such as 's slow or a trail of or repetitive slows like on a ranged Champion or coupled with kiting. Also, waiting until Trynd casts to use is very effective. If you and your teammates can manage to survive his initial rampage, the enemy team will be down one champion and your team will have a great advantage and maybe even a free kill. **Remember that during this time, your team should be kiting the enemy team and , ideally near a Tower. *During laning, is vulnerable to ranged harass. If you can manage to keep him from last htting you can deny him his heal along with gold. But be careful, more prepared/dedicated Tryndamere's can and sometimes do have full Rune pages of Crit Chance and Crit Damage , which makes him deceptively strong at low health. *Although and ults do not kill Tryndamere or keep him from ulting anymore, if he is steamrolling through your team, using it on him during his enragement effectively wastes alot of time on his ult's countdown, and if you can time it well you may be able to kill him after the clock runs out as the suppression does not allow him to heal and your ult will still be doing damage. Both playing and countering Tryndamere is all about timing. *If you're a tank or have a lot more health than Tryndamere, can be used quite effectively against him. Having 30% of his damage returned to him, he will quite literally be killing himself if he cannot kill you quickly and will most likely be forced to use earlier than he would like to. Guides *Tryndamere Guide *Tryndamere Guide on Leaguecraft